


Destiel’s child

by Angelheart01



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cas is a momma, Chuck is a grandpa, Dean is a daddy, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel’s child, Gabriel is an uncle, Gen, Jack is a big brother, Mary is a grandma, Mpreg, Mpreg Castiel, child birth, nephilim baby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelheart01/pseuds/Angelheart01
Summary: Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak have a child together, this is their story!My idea so far...
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 15





	1. The idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak have a child together, this is their story! 
> 
> My idea so far..

My idea so far..

Dean and Castiel are in a romantic relationship with each other and they love each other very much.

Castiel gets pregnant, (mpreg) with Dean’s supernatural, nephilim child.

Cas is an angel in a male vessel who’s pregnant with a half angel, half human child. Now a supernatural, monster baby is growing inside Cas!

Everyone must help protect and save Cas and his nephilim child from danger! They will help hide him and keep him safe from any other angels and demons who are trying to hunt him down.

Cas gets kidnapped by a group of angels who want to kill Cas and his unborn child.

Can Cas’s friends save Cas and his unborn child before it’s too late?

Chapter 2: We created a monster or the monster inside me

Summary:

This is the story of how Destiel’s child came to be, the point of view is told by, or narrated by the actual child of Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak after they are born.

I will talk about Castiel and his pregnancy and how he and his family and friends deal with it.

Story yet to come...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me your feedback, bookmark and leave kudos!


	2. Meet the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, I am the child of Destiel, my daddy is Dean, my mommy is Castiel and this is our story!
> 
> A quick introduction. Meet the family!

Hello

My name is CasaDeana, my last name is NoChester. I am the child of Destiel.

You are probably wondering what Destiel is aren’t you?

Well Destiel is a ship! It’s romantic relationship between my parents, who love each other very much!

My mother is Castiel Novak, an angel of the lord and my father is Dean Winchester a human, who is a hunter.

I am a very special child indeed because I was born a nephilim! I am a female nephilim girl. Nephilims are born very special indeed!

What is a nephilim you ask?

Well I’ll tell you!

A nephilim is a giant, who are the offspring of an angel and a human, that means I am born half angel, half human!

I’m a mixture of two very special things!

What two things you ask?

Well, I am made up of or I was born with a human soul and mixed with angel or angelic grace!

I have angel grace like my father or mother rather, my angel mommy is Castiel. I’m Castiel’s little angel, nephilim, child and his daughter.

I have blue eyes like my mother Castiel and I have blonde hair like my dad Dean!

Mommy and daddy call me “My little angel”.

Jack Kline is my angelic brother, he is my older brother or cousin.

I think me and Jack may have the same daddy I mean mommy rather (Cas).

Claire Novak is my half sister and my wayward sister.

I have an uncle named Gabriel. He is my mother’s brother. He is an archangel and he is Castiel’s brother.

My uncle is also called the trickster because he has trickster powers. His nickname is the candy man or sweet tooth because he loves lollipops, candy, chocolate and pretty much all sweets.

I call him uncle trickster for fun. My uncle Gabriel loves to play jokes on everyone.

He especially loves playing ticks on my father Dean Winchester, my uncle Sam and my mother Castiel.

I have a grandfather his name is named Chuck Surely, he is God and rules the universe. Chuck is the light of the universe. I have a great aunt named Amaora who is God’s sister, she is the darkness.

I am the perfect combination of my mother Castiel and my daddy Dean Winchester.

I have beautiful blue eyes just like my mommy Castiel, and I have blonde hair just like my dad.

I have big beautiful, feathery wings the color of gold. I actually have three sets of wings just like my mommy Castiel.

I look a lot like my adopted nephilim brother Jack Kline we both have blue eyes and blonde hair only I have lighter hair then Jack.

I can fly and speak two different languages. I speak English the language of both my parents and I also speak Enochian the language of the angels and the language of my mother Castiel.

I tall just like my uncle Sammy aka uncle moose.

I am a vegetarian and my Uncle Sam helps raise me to live a healthy lifestyle.

Ok enough about me, lets get to the start of it all.

Next chapter ”We created a monster” Cas informs Dean about his pregnancy, Dean is happy for Cas but also worried about his best friend’s safety and the little monster growing inside Castiel. 

Castiel and Dean’s story starts in the next chapter.

Chapter 3: The monster inside me

Summary: Castiel’s point of view will be focused on, as we follow the adventures of Castiel’s pregnancy with a supernatural baby!

Dean’s point of view as a father will also be focused on as Dean helps support his best friend and his baby’s mommy out during his pregnancy.


	3. We created a monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas informs Dean about his pregnancy, Dean is happy for Cas but also worried about his best friend’s safety and the little monster growing inside Castiel.
> 
> Castiel and Dean’s story starts in the next chapter.
> 
> Next chapter:  
> Sam and Dean must help their pregnant angel friend!

One day Dean and Cas just decide to do it. They have a baby together! Cas is an angel so technically Cas is genderless. However Castiel is currently in a male vessel.

It was a hot night at the bunker, everyone was feeling the heat. Dean and Castiel were feeling particularly warm this evening they were hot, sweaty, and naked in bed! Everyone was a hot mess but in a good way.

They began the evening moaning in bliss.

They got naked peeled their closed off and got into bed with each other holding each other close in a tight hug. They made out with each other in bed with the lights down low.

Dean had sex with Cas, Dean stared making love with Cas and Cas squirms and wiggles in bed like a worm enjoining everything Dean was giving him.

They were humming in each other’s ears whispering “I love you”. Dean was playfully tickling Cas.

Dean began giving kisses his boyfriend’s flat belly, and Cas giggles like a child.

Cas you are so soft and cuddly.

”Dean will you rub my back?”

“Ok Mr. feathery butt”.

Dean places his hands on Castiel’s back massaging the tender flesh and loosening up the tight mussels rubbing out any knots.

Cas then extends his wings and wraps his huge, feathery wings around both of them.

There was lots of fluff indeed.

Castiel started mumbling something in Enochian Dean couldn’t understand what Cas was saying exactly but somehow he just know what Cas was saying. Dean heard his name being mentioned.

”Cas what are you saying angel?”

“It’s Enchain, it means I love you Dean”.

“Mmm baby, I love you too angel”.

Dean manages to somehow get Castiel pregnant. Dean plants the seed of life right inside Castiel’s vessel.

The morning after Cas wakes up with serious morning sickness making a quick dash to the toilet emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

Dean follows Cas to the bathroom and gently rubs Castiel on the back.

“Shhh it’s ok my angel I’m here for you” Dean whispers softly. Once his stomach calmed down Cad got hungry and went to have breakfast with Dean who was cooking for Cas.

During breakfast Dean asks Cas the big question “Cas are you pregnant?” Cas looked Dean in the eyes and a frond forms on his face.

”Yes Dean, I’m pregnant”.

How is it even possible for an angel in male vessel to get pregnant? How can his body contain a child, a child like this one. How is Cas capable of growing a baby/ developing a child/ housing a child and giving child birth?

Dean’s mind was blown. Dean couldn’t believe it.

Cas was actually pregnant and Dean was the one who got Cas pregnant.

“Cas this is the best news you gave me, this is a blessing for the two of us, you are pregnant with our child”.

This grace made child, this baby who is half angel made up of angel grace and a human soul.

Dean’s angel is carrying their child inside his vessel. Cas was the heavenly host, who’s body is currently blessed with a child. Not just any child a supernatural nephilim child.

Castiel is now a pregnant mommy.

“Dean do you realize what we just done? We created a monster!”

”This thing is an abomination!”

“O come on Cas how baby can one little baby be?”

”This thing isn’t just a baby Dean! the thing growing inside me is dangerous!”

”We are dealing with a powerful, supernatural bene!”

”Our little one is a monster Dean and this monster is dangerous! It mustn’t be born”.

“There’s no telling what it can do! The other angels must not find this out! It could be dangerous to me and our unborn child. They will want to kill this abomination. A nephilim isn’t suppose to be born Dean!”.

”Cas I don’t care how dangerous that thing is, this is not just another monster Cas, this is our child and will love it no matter what happens!”.

”Cas our child is inside you and I love you and our unborn child.

Dean looks Cas straight in the blues of his eyes “Cas this is the most beautiful thing that has ever happened to us, this is a blessing Cas”.

Dean reassures Cas and sets a hand over Castiel’s still flat stomach and starts rubbing Castiel’s pregnant belly in emotional support.

”I’m going to take good care of you and our baby”

Dean pats Castiel’s belly in a proud moment.

“Dean please I appreciate your support but this is very serious the no one must find out if word gets out if the other angels and demons find out it will be a very bad thing for the two of us”.

”I won’t let anyone hurt you, I’ll protect you and keep you and your child safe, you are my best friend and I love you.

”Thank you Dean, I know this isn’t easy for you either, I think you are handling the news better then I expected”

”Anything for you Cas”

”I know it’s too early to tell but what do you think we are having a girl or a boy?”

“Well Dean I already know this, angel parents already know the gender of their child, it’s a girl”

”A girl, my baby girl I’m so happy it’s going to be a girl besides we need another girl around here you know.” Dean jokes.

Dean plants a thoughtful kiss to Cas’ forehead as Cas cradles his angel’s belly thoughtfully. Dean covers Cas’ hand with his own, placing his warm hand over the small bump of his angel’s tummy.

Cas’s stomach did something special that Dean hadn’t expected to happen. Cas’s belly was glowing the baby inside Cas was communcating with Dean. Feeling her mother and father’s touch again the her mommy’s belly.

”Cas look your stomach is glowing, I think the baby is doing it”.

”Yes Dean she can feel our touch she is responding to your touch”.

”Cas you are so beautiful”.

Dean presses both his hand into the angel’s belly and talks to their child.

Dean leans in a rests his head on Cas’ belly and starts talking to his child.

“Hello baby this is your daddy I can’t wait to meet you”.

Cas’s stomach glows brighter. “Cas I think she hears my voice”.

Yes Dean she can’t wait to meet you either”.

Dean just keeps his head on that warm spot on Castiel’s belly all night trying to feel the baby’s tiny movements but it was too early to feel anything. Dean kisses Cas’s belly and hums softly.

Cas wishers I love you baby in Enochian to his child and rubbing at his pregnant belly gingerly.

”Can’t wait until she gets a little bigger so I can feel her moving around inside you”.

”Me too Dean, me too”.

”This is heaven Cas”.

”Yes, being with you is my heaven too Dean”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue? Leave kudos and comment if you would like me to continue... Thank you for reading! ❤️


End file.
